façade
by BumblebeesGirlMaddy
Summary: "STARSCREAM!" The Decepticon leader roared over the loud mass 'Cons who were actively talking over the recently very successful raid. Their voices were just a jumbled mess as they all talked, absorbed in their own conversations until the Tyrant spoke.


**Note: Hello~! Meet my 'I was on a trip and had nothing to do and left my other stories behind' story!**

**Tis' my resent obsession (besides Thundercracker of course) which would be of my FAVORITE tyrant and his Second. Yes they're out of character and yes they're 'lovey dovey' (for them of course) but! If you wanna complain xD don't comment about it.**

**Constructive critism? Sounds good! But yelling at me because Megatron or Starscream is out of character…I respect them 8[ XD ANYWAYS~! That is all, you may continue to read!**

"STARSCREAM!" The Decepticon leader roared over the loud mass 'Cons who were actively talking over the recently _very _successful raid. Their voices were just a jumbled mess as they all talked, absorbed in their own conversations until the Tyrant spoke of course. The voices stopped nanoclicks after the tyrants rough and furious voice rang over the crowd, their attention turning to the grey gladiator as they (seemingly at the same time) stepped back to clear a path for their lord to a surprisingly composed Starscream.

Said Air commander was in between his two worried trine mates who's optics danced from the faceplates of Megatron to their trine mate and back once more to their leader.

"Follow me" Was his order, coming out as a low growl. A few of the Decepticons snickered as others glanced to the Second in Command with pity as he followed to what they presumed to be another beating. Why was the question they each thought of, their mission was a success and none could figure out WHY their leader would want to beat Starscream to (yet again) a scrap heap.

But none questioned their leader out loud as the two left the room, why would they want to be beat when their Air Commander was obviously use to it?

Starscream watched the back his leader's processor somewhat fondly, his usual glare and distaste absent from his face plates as he followed the tyrant down the long, twisted halls that lead to their destination.

They walked in silence, only the clacking of the seekers heels rang down the hall, Megatron's pedes almost completely silent as they hit the metal floor; something that shouldn't have been possible for a mech his size.

The seeker's optics trailed lower, gaze going over the tyrant's strong back and down his fit legs appreciatively. He hummed a bit as his imagination wandered, thoughts quickly turning a bit as he imagined himself running his servos down his leader's scarred back as he tried to soothe the tense wires underneath lovingly. To hear Megatron's sigh of relief as he was finally able to relax; away from the scrutinizing stares of his faction and rid his mind of day's battle and the wounds he'd gained from it.

Starscream would continue the action and lean down to kiss the tyrant's helmet before pulling away with a grin.

"Starscream" He heard the voice of his fantasy say and blinked, looking back up to Megatron's processor seeing it still turned and glanced around his surroundings. Hm, almost there.

"I'm curious to what you are 'hmm'ing about back there." He continued somewhat quietly as he approached the door at the end of the hall.

"Nothing." Was the calm reply the seeker gave as he watched the tyrant's fingers quickly typed in the access codes to his private quarters.

"hm" Megatron responded without any more questions as he walked through the doorway before heading straight for his desk; plopping into his chair, too lazy to sit down calmly. Starscream followed the tyrant inside, smirking a bit as he approached the grey mech, door closing behind him.

Megatron's lazy gaze locked onto his second's as the seeker approached and climbed onto his lap, lithe legs straddling him. Starscream hummed a bit as he trailed his hands down the tyrant's chest, smirking playfully as the mech shuddered. He looked back up to Megatron before leaning forward to brush his lip components against the larger mech's before laying his head on the gladiator's chest.

"Starscream," Megatron began, relaxing into the chair as he reached out to trail a servo down the seeker's wing slowly before rubbing small circles fondly into the sensitive metal.

"huh?" He mumbled tiredly as he leaned to the touch, nuzzling the chest his head resided upon.

"M'proud of you," He began after a moment of hesitation. "your plan was flawless and gave us plenty of energon for the…future." He murmured. The seeker blinked in shock, sure Megatron was getting better about compliments. But NEVER had he gave such a…direct one.

"Oh?" he replied moving his head to rest his chin on the mech's chest to gaze up at him with a smile. "Well, perhaps I can help you out with the plans again sometime _Mighty _Megatron" Was the finishing statement, more teasing than anything else as he leaned up to once more kiss the gladiator.

"Hmn" Megatron responded "Perhaps" he continued after a moment before a small smile, one that was purely reserved for the tricolored seeker when they were alone. The tyrant once again began to rub soothing and fond circles along Starscream's wings, who in response wrapped his arms as best as he could around the larger mech as he moved to lay his processor upon the sparkchamber beneath him.

Starscream began to feel the lull of recharge began to take him as the grey mech continued to trail his servos on the seeker's wings lazily. He shifted a bit, trying to get as close as possible to Megatron before he did fall into recharge. Knowing that tomorrow, the façades would have to go back up and the two would once again have to be the bickering and hurtful mechs they showed to be. Starscream would sneer and snarl hurtful things to his leader and the tyrant would respond with a slap to the faceplates or a toss across the room.

For now though, the two bonded mechs were content with recharging together.

**Note: 8D Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
